


Couple of Kids

by lrw1219



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, I haven’t written fanfic in years but, Song fic, i didn’t have a specific spot on the reveal/relationship timeline in mind, like just pure fluff, so take it as you will, these kids Do Not deserve this life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 22:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18270791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrw1219/pseuds/lrw1219
Summary: Inspired by the song “Couple of Kids” by Maggie Lindermann because as someone with a younger sister who’s 14 I kinda wanna punch Master Fu for giving these Literal Children more responsible than I, a Technical Adult, could handleJust fluff bc I’m physically incapable of putting them through anything else





	Couple of Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was out of fandom but here we are I guess, and all it took was the righteous anger of a big sister 
> 
>  
> 
> I read through this once after writing it and that’s the extent of my editing sorry

They met for their usual patrol of Paris , bounding across the streets and the rooftops. They rescued a cat from a tree, helped a old lady across the street, stopped a small robbery in its tracks, all in all a pretty productive evening. Afterwards they found themselves on a rooftop to rest before going home. Or that was the plan, about 2 hours ago, and there they still sat, mostly in silence, enjoying the sounds of the city, the 3 stars that were visible, and each other’s company. 

“Do you ever think about what our lives would be like if we weren’t given our miraculous?” Ladybug asked suddenly, still looking out into the city. 

Chat waited a beat before agreeing. “Yeah. Sometimes.”

“I mean,” she continued, “what if we just had normal lives? What if we could just go to school and hang out with our friends and play video games and eat junk food, and our biggest concerns would be That Boy or That Girl, or the biology test on Wednesday, not whether a super villain will take over Paris, or whatever it is he wants, or that someone we care about will get akumatized, plus having to lie and sneak around and hide what we do and who we are, because of the literal supervillain want to get his hands on us, two literal superheroes, and just sometimes I wish...” She trailed off, then hurriedly corrected herself, “And I don’t mean that I wish we would’ve never met, Chat, of course, you’re my best friend, it’s just that..” she turned to him helplessly. “We’re just a couple of kids.” 

Chat reached out and put his arm around her, and Ladybug let herself curl up next to her kitty. “Yeah. I get it,” he said squeezing reassuringly. “I never had much of a childhood, but I do think about what it would be like to be a normal kid. But it’s worth it, since I met you,” and Ladybug hummed in agreement.

They sat there, intertwined, in silence for a minute.

“I’ll tell you what,” said Chat, interrupting Ladybug’s thoughts (or lack thereof). “One day, when we defeat Hawkmoth, we’ll run off together. We’ll get a cottage in the countryside, where we won’t have any responsibilities. The biggest decision you’ll have to make is if you want strawberry or grape jelly with your breakfast, or if you want to get out of bed at all. Maybe we’ll get a dog or a cat or-“

“A hamster,” Ladybug interjected. 

“A hamster,” Chat agreed. “Tt’ll just be you, me, and the hamster.”

“How will we eat without a job or anything to support ourselv-” she inquired, before getting cut off by Chat putting a finger on her lips. 

“Shh, lets not worry about the details. You’re the one that just said we’re young and naive,” he teased. 

“I didn’t say that,” she grumbled but smiled, and nestled closer to Chat, who wrapped his arms tighter around his lady. 

They sat like that in silence for several minutes, until Ladybug said sleepily, “Chatton, I’m going to fall asleep out here if we stay like this.”

“Okay,” he agreed and held her tighter. 

“Chaaat, that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.”

 

“Chat?” she said a few seconds later.

“Yes my lady?” 

She pulled her head back to look into her kitty’s eyes. “I wouldn’t change a thing.”

He kissed her forehead. “Me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> (ok I forgot how much I love writing fanfic)


End file.
